


It all started with roleplay (JeanMarco AU)

by Marcoisnothalfbad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcoisnothalfbad/pseuds/Marcoisnothalfbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JeanMarco AU where Marco watches a show called Attack on Titan. He decides to roleplay as his favorite character, Mark, who's characteristics were much like his own. After roleplaying for awhile he gets to know another roleplayer named Jean who roleplayed as John, aka Mark's other half. (Marco's otp is JohnMark) As Marco roleplays with him more and more and also getting to know Jean better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of me and my girlfriend's relationship, and how it all started with roleplay. ;)

I'm just gonna start this out by plainly saying that I, Marco Bodt, may or may not have fallen for a guy I met over the internet. Yea I know you must be thinking I'm crazy because well, I haven't even met the guy IRL but I'm completely in love. The funny thing is it all started when I was messaging my now ex-girlfriend over the summer.

 

_From: Mina_

_Heyyyyyy_

 

_To: MIna_

_Heyyyy ;)_

 

_From: Mina_

_SOOOOOO how's it goin?_

 

_To: Mina_

_It's been ok. i kinda want school to start now though ;P so how has your summer been?_

 

_From: Mina_

_I've mainly just been hanging out in my room watching anime, you know the usual lol_

_I found this new anime you should watch. It's called attack on titan_

 

_To:Mina_

_it sounds cool I'll watch it later_

 

_From: Mina_

_Okay I gtg now. My parents are taking me to work in the shop with them. At least I'm getting paid to do it though lol. All I do is sit around and watch the shop while they work on cars._

 

_To: Mina_

_Ok haha. I love you talk to ya later <3_

 

_From: Mina_

_Love you too <3_

 

I flopped back on my bed and threw my phone down next to my feet. I sighed and layed still for a minute, thinking of what to do now. After lying there I decided I might as well watch Attack on Titan, so I got up and went to grab my laptop, which was in the other room charging. After grabbing my laptop and a few snacks from my mini fridge, I sat down on my bed and wrapped myself in a blanket. When I was finally comfortable I turned on my computer and searched "Attack On Titan english sub" I clicked on the first link that came up. When the video finished buffering I almost had a heart attack, I had my volume at full blast and all of a sudden the music starts up "SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIRS SIND JAEGER!!" I was so startled I jumped and fell off my bed, my laptop landed on me and I can guarantee I almost died that day. Once I got settled back on my bed I turned down my volume and continued to watch. When Aaron's mom died I immediately exited the page, not wanting to see anymore. The titan that ate his mother was so freakin scary looking!! After a minute or two of contemplating whether or not I should just forget about it and go find another anime or to continue watching, my curiosity won me over and I continued to watch, wanting to know what they would do now that they had no home to go back to. At the end of the day I had finished watching 6 episodes. I decided that was enough for one day and sent a text to Mina.

 

_To: Mina_

_Thanks alot :P now I'm gonna have nightmares because those titans are so freakin creepy!!_

 

_From: Mina_

_haha c'mon they're not even that creepy_

 

_To: Mina_

_Yes they are_

 

_From: Mina_

_Now we know who wears the pants in this relationship XD_

 

_To: MIna_

_yea sure :P_

 

_From: Mina_

_Well I'm gonna go to bed. You can call me if you really do end up having a nightmare. Haha love yoouuuu <3_

 

_To:MIna_

_haha I'll call you if i do. Love you too <3_

 

I plugged my phone in and turned off the lights. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head like a little kid.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is gonna start roleplaying soon :D

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the desk. I grumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes while I waited for my vision to clear up. Lazily throwing my blanket off as I attempted to stand, keyword there "attempted" I ended up falling back into my bed with a grunt. With a sigh I used my wall as support as I got up again. I made my way to my desk and took my phone off it's charger. I turned it on and saw I had a text from Mina.

_From: Mina_

_Good Morning Freckles!!_

_To: Mina_

_Good Morning Pigtails!!_

 

_From:Mina_

_Soooo have any nightmares? xD_

 

_To: Mina_

_Luckily no lol_

_From: Mina_

_Okay well that's good :D_

_haha gtg now gonna work in the shop again :P_

 

_To:Mina_

_Okay cool, Have a good day pigtails._

 

_From: Mina_

_will do freckles. hope ya have a good day too_

 

I threw my phone onto my bed and headed downstairs to eat. I grabbed out a bowl from the cabinets and filled it with my favorite cereal, Cap'n Crunch Berries, and poured milk into the bowl. I quickly grabbed a spoon and sat down at the counter, eating my cereal in peace and quiet. Well that was until my younger sister, Marie came bounding down the stairs. "Morning Marco!!" she yelled as she jumped onto the couch with the T.V remote. "Haha Morning Marie!" Marie turned on the T.V and flicked through the channels until she found her favorite show, yelling in triumph when she found it. "YES DOC MCSTUFFINS IS ON!!!!" I sighed as I continued to eat my cereal. After finishing my cereal I dumped my bowl and spoon into the sink and went back upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone and jumped onto my bed, scrolling through my instagram feed. I didn't have much to do so I decided why not finish watching Attack on Titan. 4 hours later I was a crying mess, seriously if you thought Eren's mother's death was sad, this was 1000 times worse. Mark died, Rivai's squad died, Franz died, and whole lot more people. After finishing the season I decided to scroll through instagram, i searched the hashtag attack on titan, and the first picture I saw was interesting. It was a picture collage of an outfit for #promsnk14. It was summer so I was very confused on why anyone would be going to prom, and what highschool would even be session during vacation. I clicked the tag which led me to more collage pictures of outfits. I read through some of the descriptions of the first few pictures when it finally clicked, these pictures were for people who roleplayed as attack on titan/ Shingeki no kyojin characters. The outfits in the collages are what the person they play as is wearing to a huge roleplay event. I wanted to be apart of this, I had heard alot about how fun roleplay is but I never really had an urge to try it. So I had decided why not give roleplay a shot, I logged off my personal IG account and created another account for the sole purpose of roleplaying/anime.


End file.
